Broken Dancing
by Devil's Dark Song
Summary: Some say home is where the heart is, but in my case home is hell, and I have no home. My home was taken away when from me a year ago. Now the only thing keeping me here is my dancing. Teen just 'cause I'm paranoid Amu X Ikuto
1. Chapter 1

**Yo! This is the other story you requested! This is Broken Dancing! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Prolog**_

They all say home is where the heart is, but I my case, home is where the demon lives. Hello my name is Amu Hinamori, 16, and my life is a living hell. Now I used to have a loving, happy family but that all changed the night my family was killed. It had all started going down hill when I woke up in the hospital.

_**Flash Back**_

**Beep - beep - beep - beep**

'_Ugh what is that annoying sound?' _I asked myself. I tried to open my eyes but immediately shut them due to a blinding light above me. I blink my eyes a couple of times till I got used to the brightness. I sit up and look around the unfamiliar room. I look to my left and see a heart rate monitor. 'Well at least I know what the sound is but why am I in a hospital' I think to myself as a doctor comes into the room.

"Ah good to see your awake, how are you feeling?"

"Like my body was hot by a truck" I replied dryly. He chuckled "Well at least your awake"

" , I have a few questions for you if you don't mind."

"Go ahead, ask" I say in my cool 'n' spicy voice.

"Do you remember what happened that brought you to the hospital?"

I scrunch my face thinking hard. All I can see in my mind is a bright light coming toward me. "no, Doctor all I remember is a bright light coming toward me, then the next thing I know I wake up here."

"ok do you remember when this happened?"

"it happened yesterday didn't it?"

" you have been in a coma for about a month."

"WHAT! Where are my parents then? Where's my sister Ami?" I asked feeling very panicked.

"I'm sorry but your parents died on impact and your sister died a few weeks ago from major damage to her brain." The doctor said with a sad face.

My eyes widen in shocked. _'Their gone, Their really left me.' _I thought as I felt something wet fall on my hand hand. I reached up and felt my cheeks only to find I was crying. The doctor left in a rush after that. I just sat there staring at the wall letting it sink in that I was all alone in the world.

_**End Flashback**_

It's been a year since that day and I still have the same dream everyday. Now I bet your wondering "where is she living now that her parents died and has no living relatives" well to answer that question I'm now living with my newest foster parents Selene and Michical Rowen. I've lived in so many foster homes it's not even funny. I usually only stay in a home for a couple of months before I get in trouble and get shipped off to another home. Because of all the moving around and my parents dieing on me, I have grown a hard exterior. You can say I have my cool 'n' spicy act up 24/7. It helps to not get attached to anything when your just going to leave soon anyway.

Today is the first day of a new school so I need to get ready. The school I'm going to is Seiyo Academy, I'm glad this school doesn't have a uniform so I can where whatever I want! I walk to my closet and pull out a tight fitting Black long sleeve shirt -to cover all the scars the memories left - that says "To write love on her arms" down the shirt and shows a little of by belly, Black Skinnies, and my favorite but well worn Checkered black and red converse. I out my waist length pink hair in it's usual style down with bangs covering my left eye where a scar stands out, from the crash, I go downstairs, grab a piece of toast, my skateboard, and my messenger bag and he ad out the door for another day of being the new girl.

* * *

**Thank you for reading! Please review on how I did! Thank you**

**Next chapter - First Day of School and She Dances?!**

**Ja Ne **


	2. Chapter 2

Yo! I'm back, sorry it took so long to update. I just started school again and all this other stuff so I haven't really had a chance to write but I found the time! Hope you like it!

**Chapter 2: First day and she dances?!**

_**Amu's P.O.V.**_

I hate getting noticed. Getting noticed means people will talk and whisper or stare and try to become friends with you so they can talk about you behind your back. Well I hate that and just want to be left alone but seeing as that will not happen I just have to go and do my best to try and ignore all their snooty and sexist comments directed at me. *sigh* I wish people would stop staring at me and pay attention to the teacher. Why do I always have to get noticed?

_**Earlier this morning **_

When I first arrived in front of the school everybody was very loud and obnoxious but when they finally noticed me an eerie silence came upon the crowd, kinda like in those old cartoons where it's so quite you can hear the tumbleweed blow through. But sadly the quite didn't last as people then started to whisper about me and my past. I tried to ignore them but it was really irritating listening to peoples 'stories' they had about me at past schools I have been too, most of it wasn't even true!

By the time I reached the office my knuckles were white from the pressure I had put on them. I walked up to the elderly looking lady at the desk and said

"Hinamori Amu, can I get my schedule so I can leave?"

The lady's head snapped up so quick I thought it might pop off. The look in her eyes said she knew who I was and she was slightly afraid of me. _'Guess my rep. proceeds me then'_ I thought smirking at the elder sitting in front of me. She quickly looked through the many stacks of papers she had piled on her desk until she found what she was looking for.

"H-Here you are -san, please try to be g-good and n-not d-destroy the place"

I gave her a Cheshire cat like grin and said "Can't make any promises" and walked out into the empty hallway. Class had already started so I made my way to the other side of the school looking at my schedule.

Name: Hinamori Amulet Age: 16 Year: Junior

Period 1: AP math

Period 2: forensic science

Period 3: AP English

Period 4: AP history

Period 5: Lunch

Period 6 and 7: choice of club/elective

'_Great I have all AP classes AND I have to join a club too? Just fucking fantastic'_ I walk into my classroom not even knocking still grumbling to myself.

"Class this is Himamori Anulet, please treat her kindly" my new vict- I mean teacher said to the awed class. "Alright Himamori-san you may sit in the back next to Ikuto"

"It's HINAmori AMUlet you twit!" I grumble to myself as I head to my seat. I sat down next to a blue haired kid whose name I assumed was Ikuto 'cause he was the only one next to me, and stared out the window.

I could feel his eyes on me the entire time, trying and failing to get my attention. Even tried poking me – didn't work. I was starting to get irritated and snapped a quick "What?" in his general direction. He looked shocked for a second but quickly hid it behind a smirk. "So Amulet? My names Tsukiyomi Ikuto"

'_Cocky bastard ' _I thought as I stared blankly at him. My last thought before the bell rang was_ 'Is he trying to hit on me?'_

**Time skip to lunch**

"Today was exhausting so far! I can't wait to get home" I said to myself as I pass a bulletin board full of colorful flyers. I stopped dead in my tracks and walked back to the board to see if I was imagining things.

"Yes! Just my luck, they have a dance team! This day just got a whole lot better"

I ripped the flyer off and read the colorful words:

_**Dance team tryouts today!**_

_**During 6**__**th**__** and 7**__**th**__** period electives**_

_**In Auditorium**_

_**BRING YOUR OWN MUSIC!**_

I stuffed the flyer in my bag and ran off to find the auditorium as the bell rang for next class.

Finally after getting lost for 10 minutes I happened to stumble upon the closed double doors of the auditorium. I stopped to catch my breath before opening the doors. I wasn't expecting all these people to try out for the team so to say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement! Walking to an empty chair I say down and awaited for my turn.

After nearly two hours of waiting it was finally my turn. I threw my bag at the side of the stage and went to the center. I look at the "Panel of Judges" and 4 people from a couple of my classes.

"Name" a girl with long blond pigtails and beautiful violet eyes asked without looking up.

"Amu Hinamori"

"Where's your music?" I took my i-pod out of my pocket and threw it to her.

"What song?"

"Just put it on shuffle"

"really?" I gave her a pointed look. She shrugged and plugged it in. _"My turn now"_ started to play.

'Never really danced to this before, but it's worth a shot right?' I thought as I let myself feel the beat rush through my body. As I'm dancing I catch glimpses of the 'Judges' faces. It was priceless! The song comes to a close and I finish off by doing a double handspring layout full.

I turn and grab my bag and start heading for the door. I can hear the cheers while making my way out the front of the school. I fely soneone hug me from behind and instantly I had them pinned on the ground with their hands behind their back. I see a head of orange hair ties in two small pigtails and instantly leg go.

"Don't do that again alright?"I say to her softly trying to sooth her on coming tears. Hey atleast im trying not to make her feel bad.

The others had arrived by then and were staring at me comforting the small child-like teenager.

"What?"

"Nothing, it's just that you left before we got a chance to say your in." a short wavy haired blond says in a bored tone. _'Shw would be kinda cute if she showed more emotion'_ I thought to myself.

"Yeah and we only let people who are really good in, so praising you on your dancing is really saying something" a skipey haired kid replies enthusatically.

"Alright, whens the next practice?"

"Tomorrow after school and during elective time"

"Kay, see ya later then" with that I walk away, heading home, not even knowing their names _'oh well I'll get them tomorrow'_

**I'm sorry! I didn't mean to take this long to update but with school and the holidays coming soon I kinda got distracted. Hehe please forgive me? R&R please love you guys!**

**~Demon**


End file.
